Teacher Teacher
by Psychoticlolipop
Summary: Sakura is a 17 year old highschool student who falls for her Bio teacher. How will the events unfold. Rates M for lemons and mindless smut in later chapters :D be warned!
1. Chapter 1

Like a low pitched noise gradually rising in intensity the alarm woke her up with a start.

"_treat you like a teacher cause that's what you are, I wanna' be your pet_"

She always hated the first week of school, the introductions, the making of friends, the annoyingness of it all, she usually skipped the first few days and this year was no exception, she promised herself she would stop once grade 12 started, but this was grade 11, the last year to slack off, and she was. Sakura got out of bed and headed to the bathroom and turned the shower faucets hoping to get some water pressure, none. Again she tried, nothing. She tired one more time, ready to give up and the shower jolted with water. She hopped in; giving in to the alluring warmth of the shower for a split second, gave a quick wipe to the necessary body parts and hopped back out. Less than five minutes, she beat her usual time.

Sakura ran to her room noticing the time.

"Shit, shit, shit" she murmured under her breath, school starts in 20 minutes, no time for breakfast. She sighed.

"_I'm falling into grace with you; I'm falling into guru moo_"

She shut the radio off, such an annoying song, it played almost every day.

She ran around her room, grabbed at her uniform, hoping it was clean she sniffed it: acceptable. A few sprays of perfume and she was out the door.

Running to the bus is never fun, especially when it is much, much faster than you, and you get an asshole bus driver that never likes to wait. Today was thankfully the exception, he waited for her at the bus stop and she got on the crammed automobile. Squeezing her way to the middle and grabbing onto one of the bars on top, showing off her newly formed pit stains she crammed her earphones into her ears turned on her music and stared into the back of the bus.

Everyone is the exact same, she saw a few people with the same uniform as her, a woman with three bags taking up the seat next to her, not letting anyone sit. A very large man reading a thick pocket book "Rivers of Avaloin: a romance" honestly, who reads erotica on the bus. Her eyes caught on a young looking man with grey hair and an eye patch. Sakura took a double take. Grey hair? This guy couldn't be more than 30, yeah some guys prematurely age but this was more silver; most likely dyed. And an eye patch? That's just weird but other than that he was actually quite attractive, he had a bit of stubble on his face, strong jaw, dark eyes, straight nose; very masculine looking. He looked right into her green eyes, she was staring and he noticed her, but she couldn't break the stare, for a moment their eyes locked in an intense battle of who would look away first, and frankly she didn't want to be it, she blinked hard and looked away. Unfortunately for the entire bus ride she felt his eyes on her (though they most defiantly were) and she couldn't help but look back and get lost in his features again. He loosened his tie. She saw she was nearing her stop she started to head for the back doors, so did he. As he was waiting for the doors to open he reached into his satchel and grabbed a pack of cigarettes, Benson Hedges gold she noticed one flipped over, a habit you learn when you just start smoking, a wish smoke, the last one you smoke and you make a wish on it, a cute habit for such an old man. He dressed too much like a business man to be a student here, yet she couldn't recall any offices near her school, maybe visiting? Grabbing a coffee nearby? The doors opened, he instantly lit his smoke and started to walk in the direction of the school, not much faster than her. Now the hard part, walk slower than you usually do and walk uncomfortably behind him or walk faster than you usually do and surpass him. Ah, the hard decisions in life. She decided to stay behind him, study him; this may be the only chance she got. He was tall, much taller than her. She noticed the difference in height in the bus, when he was standing next to her, she was around 5' 2 she guessed him to be about 6 feet tall, an inch give or take. Not too muscular. He took out another cigarette and lit it, a chain smoker. Must have a stressful job. She was nearing her school; she took a shortcut she remembered from last year into doors near the library and got in the school to see her friends sitting in the library, why bother going in though, only five minutes until the bell rings, she headed to first period English instead. She went upstairs to her locker and down the hall to her first class; time couldn't have moved slower. Second period: spare. She sat in the library and did her English homework. Read this answer that etc. lunch, the only time of day she looked forward to. She headed to her locker to wait for her friends.

"Sakurrraaaa! Sakura~" a large chested blond girl ran into Sakura and hugged the breath out of her.

"Ino! My god! If there's anything I've miss about school, It had to be you. How was your trip to London?" Sakura noticed the paleness of her skin, something Ino never sported, especially with her going to the tanning salon at least once a week, though pale suited her.

"oh man, just fab, you have to _see_ the boys in London, they are just to die for"

"I bet" Sakura sighed, it would be great to have some sort of excitement in her life. She often wished to be more like Ino, better with guys, more outgoing, sakura was only popular because of her, if it weren't for Ino she would most likely be stuck in the library at lunch instead of sitting with a huge crowd of jocks and cheerleaders. Thought now she was popular in her own right, without Ino it would never have happened.

They both headed towards the cafeteria, Ino talking about her trip in London, Sakura not able to get her mind off the silver haired man she had seen on the bus. Why is it that shit like this always happened to her? She will see somebody she likes yet never make a move, never say anything, she was always letting chances pass her by she really needed to get in control of her life.

"Sakura! HONESTLY! How many times do I have to call you? Why do you doze out all the time? Are you sleeping enough?" Ino went on asking questions about her over all wellbeing, until Sakura interrupted her.

"And honestly, you can't just walk into a gynaecologist! You have to make an appoint-"

"INO! How do you even trail off to subjects like that! You're so odd! What was it that you were trying to ask me Hun, get to the point will ya?"

"Well, I was just trying to introduce you to my new friend, I met her in first period, this here is Hinata"

Sakura mind went blank, she hardly ever felt inferior to anybody, she had a great body, and decent sized breasts; to Sakura, her looks were the least of her worries. But Hinata was a bombshell in every sense of the word; a beautiful face, a stellar body. Yet another girl she would have to compete with, but then again, guys were the last thing on her mind.

"Hi Hinata" sakura took a seat beside Ino and across from Hinata "how are your classes so far?"

"oh, um… the-they are good so far i guess" she said in a timid voice.

"Man~! Honestly the teachers in this school are such eye sores! They all look so god damn old!" Ino complained. Seems like the only thing on her mind was men

"older guys aren't so bad, there're much better than this immature bunch" she pointed at her other friend, Naruto messing up the hair on a dark hared dour guy sitting beside him.

"ok for _you_ Sakura, you like them near death, not so good for the rest of us normal girls" Ino took a bite of her food.

"Well, I just like more mature guys-"sakura was cut off mid-sentence by Ino

"Honestly! Why can't you go for a guy like Naruto! Look at him! He's not horribly ugly! He's your age! He likes you!" Naruto blushed from across the table and focused on his potatoes, pushing them across the plate

"Look at him! Focused! Sensitive! Not horribly ugly!" Ino went on talking when the bell cut her off.

"Come on Naruto, let's go to Bio, I've had enough of this cows bickering" Sakura dragged Naruto by the arm and they walked up the stairs to Bio.

There was an awkward silence between the two when Naruto spoke up.

"Sakura… I know you don't like me like that anymore but maybe you could give me a chance, I really have changed from last year" Naruto was trying not to stumble on his words.

"Naruto, let's just try and get through this day? We can talk about this later, now's not the time" they both walked into the class, Naruto led her to the very front seat in the middle.

"Ugh, Naruto why did you choose this seat! So close to the teacher." Sakura hated the front seat; she never wanted to be that close to the teacher.

Naruto got his books out, "sorry, Sak. It was the only seat left when I got in"

Sakura took Naruto's text book and started to flip through it, since she hadn't yet got her own.

"So guys, another day another lesson. Today we are studying the human anatomy" the teacher went on, sakura was way to engrossed in the text book pictures to look up, Naruto leaned into her "what a weirdo, have you ever seen such a young guy with silver hair? Let alone a teacher." Naruto chuckled.

"Oh, that's weird" Sakura muttered under her breath. Wait…what! Silver hair! It couldn't be. Just as Sakura was about to look up a hand came and slapped her book shut, forcing her to look up into one dark onyx eye.

"Next time you come to my class three days late, make sure you at least look like you're paying attention. See me after class." His deep voice resonated in her head. She replayed those words in her head over and over, the man on the bus… Mr. Hatake? That was an odd twist of fate altogether.

45 minutes later the bell rang.

"So sakura I'll see you after school, hopefully you don't have detention." Naruto smiled his big natural smile.

"Yeah, hopefully I don't, this guy seems kind of scary" sakura shivered remembering his voice.

As the class dwindled out sakura walked back in.

She spotted Mr. Hatake sitting at his desk writing something in a notebook "uhh miss Haruno take-"

"Sakura, just call me sakura"

"Ok, Sakura, and pull up a chair" she brought the chair she was sitting in front of his desk and sat down

"Sakura, you have been skipping my class for three days. You do understand that is three days of lessons you have missed, three days of homework and handouts I'm not giving you.

Sakura crossed her leg under the desk, grazing his as she did

"Oh, um sorry" she blushed.

Kakashi cleared his thought.

"Can you tell me why you were away sakura?" every time he said her name the butterflies in her stomach fluttered that much faster.

"Uh, I was sick… I wasn't feeling very well, I can get all my homework off Naruto if you like, I can hand it in tomorrow"

"You sure as hell will hand it in tomorrow, now, if you don't mind I have another class to teach" Kakashi smirked at the angry reaction he got out of her.

"Mr. Hatake you are the one who asked me to stay…"

Sakura's face was red; she already could tell he was an asshole

"Sakura… tic tok, my class is waiting"

Sakura got up with a huff, _what a dick_ she thought.

"oh and, Ms. Haruno, it is impolite to stare, I'm sure your mother taught you that"

She froze at the door; he was referring to the bus, what a horrible man! How could he be so rude!

Sakura looked back and gave him her most searing angry look and walked out of the class. Before she got very far she turned to one of the students in line for his next class and said loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"I feel sorry for you, your teacher is a prick!" everyone chucked, Mr. Hatake was not too happy about that last remark.

"Okay, okay, I'm a prick, I bet most of you don't even know what that means, go sit down" Kakashi said blushing a little bit.

Sakura walked away with a smug look on her face.

"Oh sakura!" she turned around to face Mr. Hatake a few meters away.

"Putting a little clinical action deodorant will help with all the sweating" he lifted up his arm and pointed to his armpit.

This was going to be an interesting year. Sakura walked away with her smug look replaced by an embarrassed one.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi stumbled out of his door that morning, hung-over. Wearing his sunglasses he decided to drive to school that day, though he lived pretty close to drive the clamour and heat of the bus would surely throw him into a vomiting fit. He decided to keep the radio off this morning; he popped two Advil and got on the road. Driving past the busy streets he could see a bunch of students walking to school, eager young brats ready to throw him into a rage.

Usually he was able to read students really well; they were all pretty immature and never had much on their mind, except one. Haruno; the weird pink haired girl who kept skipping his class for some reason, he just could not read her. Couldn't tell what her motives were, usually all his students were scared of him, not her; she never passed up the opportunity to challenge him. And this would mark the fifth consecutive day she missed his class, well, seems like some explaining is due on her part. A detention would be appropriate to sort all this out. As Kakashi pulled into the parking lot he saw her, she is quite hard to miss, having a smoke out in the front of the school with some blond girl. The blond one was waving her arms about like some sort of spectacle. Kakashi walked to the front of the school and took out a cigarette, far from the girls. If he just walked a little bit closer he would be able to hear what they were saying. Casually he walked to sakura.

"Miss Haruno, do you have a lighter by any chance." Sakura fumbled around her bag and pulled out a plain white lighter. She handed it to him, as he lit his smoke she started talking.

"Mr. Hatake I told you to call me sakura." She took the lighter form his extended hand, her hand brushed against his, it was cold surprisingly.

"Miss Haruno I don't think that would be appropriate seeing I've only met you once before. Since you keep deciding to skip my class, until I feel like I've gotten to know you better I will call you Miss Haruno" Kakashi walked away, closer this time to where the girls were standing

"You're welcome!" sakura yelled after him, Kakashi just waved his hand.

This time, standing close to the girls Kakashi could hear what they were saying.

"Yeah! His dick was so small! Honestly what was I supposed to do! It looked like a string bean! I don't eat string beans! What makes you think I would put that in my mouth…" the blond one kept going on like that until Sakura interrupted her.

Kakashi tisked. Is this all that teenage girls had on their mind now a days?

"And honestly how many times do I have to tell you people! You can't just prance into the gyno's office! YOU. HAVE. TO. MAKE. AN. APPOINTMENT!"

"INO! Man, your being a vulgar baboon! For Christ's sake. But that's why I love you, you retard. Now I'm done here, let's go to class no?" sakura had some balls, she threw her butt on the floor and stepped on it, they both walked into the school.

"Damn teenage girls, what an odd species" Kakashi stepped his butt out and walked into the school to his first period class

This was not going well for his hangover, the class seemed louder than normal, and a pencil on paper seems louder than normal. He was about to yell at them all to shut up before the bell rang. One student threw his hand up right at the bell

"But Mr. Hatake, you did tell us how babies are born!" the student whined, what a retard.

"Tomorrow, class I'll tell you tomorrow, now go to lunch"

Kakashi went outside to the front of the school for his lunch, took his pack out of his suit pocket and lit his smoke, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see what it was, nothing, he looked to the other side to see sakura, a huge grin on her face.

"Gotcha!" she giggled to herself. She got her own pack out of her pocket and proceeded to light it.

"Sir, as a general science teacher you must know the health detriments smoking comes with." Her speech was muffled by the cigarette in her hypocritical mouth, her pink lips fit around it so perfectly.

"Miss Haruno I am not a "general science teacher" I am I biology teacher, specifically human biology, you ought to know that, you signed up for this class, and hasn't your mother ever told you not to talk with your mouth full?" another drag, inhale exhale.

"sure, sure whatever, do you wanna' hear something cool?" what is this girl doing Kakashi thought to himself.

He cocked an eyebrow at her, though it just made him looked surprised because the other eyebrow was covered.

"I think we smoke the same brand" she took out a package of Benson hedges gold.

"Well what a fancy coincidence, it's nice to know 29 year old smokes the same brand at a 17 year old. Makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside" Kakashi faked a smile

"Yours must be laced with something…" she giggled again.

"Miss Haruno may I ask what you're doing right now, making conversation, I'm sure you have friends" she looked a bit offended.

"Of Corse I have friend's geezer! I'm trying to get to know you, so you will stop calling me by my last name, frankly its freaking me out" she gave an odd shiver.

"miss Haruno when you start coming to my class then I'll start calling you "sakura" until then, you'll have to endure. It's not that bad; doesn't it make you feel older?"

"I don't want to feel older Mr. Hatake "she pouted.

Kakashi chuckled at her face "well, don't worry pinkie it's not helping much" he stepped out his butt and walked back into the school.

"Mr. Hatake you really are a prick!" sakura fumed

"See you in class Ms. Haruno, don't be late." Kakashi walked into the school. Avoiding all other teachers and went straight into his biology room. Kakashi paced from the front of the room to the back, what was going on. He enjoyed her company a bit too much. _Get a hold of you_self_, man, she's only 17_. No, these feelings meant nothing to him; just a symptom from the hang over, a little stomach trouble is all. As Kakashi's class started to dwindle in he started to get a hold of himself. , he wouldn't be alone with her, he would be fine.

The bell rang, everyone that was coming had sat down including sakura and her, Kakashi could only presume to be boyfriend.

"okay everybody, today is a free day, I'll call you up one at a time and you'll hand in your homework to the front and then you guys can just study the next chapter in the text book" Kakashi got out his mark book and started to call each person one by one.

"Naruto, come up here" Kakashi couldn't help but stare at sakura, the way the fan made her hair move across her face, he slender hand pushing it out of her eyes, her furrowed brow as she read something she clearly didn't understand. Her lips were in a pout with a pencil in them, he couldn't help but imagine replacing the pencil with his-

"Mr. Hatake!" Naruto waved his hand in front of his face.

Kakashi snapped back into reality "oh, um yes Naruto, just place your homework here" Naruto did as he was told, and Kakashi called sakura over and started straighten the papers out; when she arrived he leaned into his desk to hide a certain ailment that most men have a problem with. Sakura gave him an odd look.

"Mr. Hatake, I didn't do my homework" sakura said with a small grin, a "what are you going to do about it" look on her face.

"Oh, that's just fine, go sit down." She walked away smugly.

"Oh and sakura-"

"Hey! You called me sakura!" Sakura's faced beamed with a look of gratification, as if she won.

"Yes, sakura, you have detention, after school, be here 3: 15 sharp. You'll stay until you get your homework done" sakura face changed from happy to infuriated.

"Whatever" she hissed and sat back at her seat.

There were two things Kakashi hated about school, ever since he was a kid at school himself.

Students that cause more of a fuss than necessary

Erections.

Today Kakashi suffered from both.

After school had come faster than he expected. Kakashi went to the bathroom before his detention session with a firecracker.

Kakashi looked in the mirror and saw his face looked a bit paler than normal, he splashed some cold water on it, his hair looked normal, sloppy, and he had more than a 5 o'clock shadow, more like a midnight shadow. His beard was starting to grow back in. he lifted his eye patch off his face and rested it on his forehead, grabbed some paper towel and put cold water on it, then pressed it into his eye.

Kakashi walked back to his class to see sakura fuming.

"3:15, huh! Would you please tell me what time it is!"

"3:20, honestly, five minutes, calm down wild cat, calm down" Kakashi took out his key and opened the door.

"Sakura, if you don't mind pull up a chair here" Kakashi sat down at his respective seat.

"Sakura, I'm just confused. Why don't you come to class, why don't you do your homework, don't you want to pass this?" Kakashi gave her a genuine look of concern.

"Mr. Hatake, I just don't know, honestly, I want to do well but there's something stopping me…"

Kakashi felt like he was going somewhere with this conversation, maybe he would be able to get through to her this time.

"Sakura what is it? What can I do to make you take this class seriously?" Kakashi leaned in eagerly

Sakura leaned into him; she was very close, close enough to smell the smoke on his clothes and his breath, she stared deep into his eye, a stare that lasted a few milliseconds too long, she blushed and sat back in her chair. Kakashi's heart was beating so fast he was sure she could hear it, she was still blushing,

"Well?"

"I can't take this class seriously because you're an asshole" she said this looking to the side, pouting.

"Excuse me? Did you just call me an asshole?" Kakashi was a bit angry at this point.

"Yeah I did. You've been an asshole to me the first day I dropped in this class! All you do is make fun of me, why would I come, I don't feel like you like me at all…"

"oh man, sakura I'm very sorry if I've made you feel that way, on the contrary form what little I know of you I like you very much, i-" Kakashi leaned in and touched her hand, but drew it back when he realized what he did, it was so soft and warm, unlike his own, always cold hands. He cleared his thought, feeling he got a bit too personal.

"What pages do I have to do, Mr. Hatake?" sakura smiled.

"uhm, let me write them down for you." Kakashi scribbled and few pages on a piece of paper and handed them to sakura. "You can go sit at your desk if you need more room, sakura"

Sakura took the pages form him, "no, I think I'll stay here in case I need some more help" sakura crossed her leg under the desk brushing against his, "oh, sorry Mr. Hatake" she blushed a little bit.

Yes, there were only two things he hated about school, students that made too much off a fuss and erections, especially when both were caused by the same person. This was going to be a long gruelling year.


End file.
